


Let's Be A Stereotype

by deanwearslacepanties



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dirty Talk, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, alpha!Castiel, omega!dean, teacher!Castiel, teacher/student relationship, twink!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:31:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1441876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanwearslacepanties/pseuds/deanwearslacepanties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Sixteen-year-old Dean hits his first Heat while in detention. At least it's his favorite teacher running the show today...</p><p>Could they be any more stereotypical?</p><p>(Could be considered Underage depending on where you're from)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Be A Stereotype

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LuciferShipsIt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferShipsIt/gifts).



Dean had been feeling off all day, he was pretty sure he'd caught whatever flu Sammy had, so it only figures he'd get detention. His irritability had caught up with him, causing him to snap at his teacher (not that she didn't deserve it) and here he was, after school alone with Mr. Novak.

Not that the teacher was exactly a problem, Dean just couldn't enjoy this opportunity when his skin was itchy and he felt so warm.

"I am going to step out for a minute, Dean. Just continue your work." The (totally gorgeous, that ass was beautiful) Alpha left the room, and Dean continued to blindly stare at his book. What in the world was wrong with him?

Dean wished he could remove some clothing, but he's pretty sure that would just get him into more trouble. Instead he settled for popping the first few buttons on his shirt, rolling the sleeves up. Why was everything so _warm_ right now? He decided it wouldn't hurt to check the thermostat at the front of the room.

As soon as Dean raised himself from his chair he _knew_. Something wet slid out of him when he moved, and he suddenly realized he was sporting a spectacular boner.

Fuck, oh no shit _fuck_. This could not be happening.

He was in Heat. Dean was an _Omega_.

Quickly he began to gather up his things, rushing to the door. He needed to get home, lock himself up in his room, ask his mom for something. Dammit why had they all assumed? How could this happen to him, Dean was so sure he would present as an Alpha, maybe a Beta, but not this, this was too much right now.

The door opened right when he reached it and he found himself nose-to-chest with Mr. Novak. The blue-eyed professor looked down at him. "Dean, what are you--" he cut himself off as he was hit with the scent of the boy in front of him. _matematefuckheatbreedminemine_.

A pretty blush stole over Dean's features, adding to his already wrecked appearance.

"Oh."

"Yah."

They stood there awkwardly for a moment, Dean blushing at the growing wet spot in his jeans and Mr. Novak attempting to calm his inner Alpha. The scent of such a ripe, unclaimed Omega was doing things to him, and he knew he needed to get the boy away from him as soon as possible. Even if it was the last thing he wanted.

"Dean, I had presumed that you were an--"

"So did I. I never got tested, so this is a surprise to me too." The Omega (dear Lord Almighty was Castiel being tested right now, to make such a beautiful person an Omega and push him right into his arms) shifted again, pants tented at the front. That was when the Alpha realized that he was still blocking the door, unwilling to let his catch go now that he could have him. (And he would never admit to the secret nights when he got off thinking about green eyes, a cocky smirk and plump beautiful lips, feeling guilty afterwards because a proper Alpha should only feel these things for an Omega). Except, apparently,  _he was_.

"I guess...I guess I should, um, go home and--take care of...yah" the blush that was covering Dean's face was so perfect, and he would love to see if it traveled all the way down his body, maybe there were more freckles there too. He could imagine himself licking trails between each mark on the boy's body, making him whine and gasp, never giving him what he wanted until he'd successfully found every marking he could and lavished it with attention.

"Or you could take care of it for me."  _That_ pulled Castiel out of his head.

"What?"

Again, the Omega looked so shy, but glanced up at him through his full lashes before, slowly and seductively stating, "I said, or you could fuck me over your desk and take care of this for me."

The Omega didn't even stand a chance. No sooner was the door slammed shut and locked before he was being shoved roughly back onto the desk, crinkling papers. A loud moan escaped him at the display of strength as the Alpha pushed himself between his legs, rubbing their clothed cocks together. "Dean, Dean I need to know that you actually want this, that this isn't the Heat talking."

Dean panted at the feeling of that large cock rubbing against him as he tried to form a coherent sentence. "Yes, you, you're the only one I wanted, think about it all the time, how good it would feel. Jerk off to the thought of you fucking me full, please, Mr. Novak, I need it."

Castiel growled, causing a shiver to run down Dean's back, pushing more slick out of his body. He felt as if he was being consumed by this fire and the teacher was the only one who could make the burning stop. "I don't know how I could ever think you were anything  _but_ an Omega. So beautiful and obedient, always doing what I ask of you, and no proper Alpha would ever have such good cock-sucking lips. You were made to be  _mine_."

With that the Alpha began tearing at Dean's clothing, exposing his heated skin to the air. The Omega's nipples were rock hard, along with his cock, standing proudly against his stomach. The sight that truly took his breath away, though, was the swollen and leaking hole, fluttering and so so empty. Castiel hummed, "You poor baby, look at how empty you are." He leaned forward, brushing his lips against Dean's exposed neck, shuddering with his desperate breaths, "I'll fill you up nice and good."

The Alpha plunged two fingers into the tight hole, easily pushing in all the way to the webbing on his fingers. The Omega howled at the feeling, clawing at the desk beneath him, trying to find purchase. His legs couldn't touch the ground, and Castiel loved the way that Dean was so reliant on him to find any sort of pleasure as he was unable to move himself properly. "M--Mr. Novak, please, please, more, I need more." The teacher growled at that, pushing in another finger, moving his mouth down to take a nipple into it, lavishing it with his tongue, causing the boy to wine and arch beneath him.

"So wet for me, boy, I bet you can't wait to have my cock inside of you, filling you up like no one else ever will." The thought of anyone else touching  _his_ Omega pushed him into a bit of a frenzy. He fucked his fingers forward roughly, sucking marks into Dean's collarbone and neck. Finally he pulled off of the boy, chuckling at the protest that received. He took a moment to enjoy the sight layed before him, Dean flushed so wonderfully out on his desk, legs open and shivering in anticipation, eyes fogged over in lust. He wanted to see the boy this way every day, on his bed, beautiful and open and all his. He'd never felt a need this strong before, but now that he had a taste, he was never letting go.

Castiel grabbed on to the boy's hips, flipping him over, pushing his head into the desk with his hair grasped within his hand. Dean grasped on to the edge of the desk, canting his hips up in a display. Castiel, using his free hand, unzipped his pants, pulling his cock out. He pushed the Omega's legs further apart, lining himself up with the quivering hole.

Before pushing in he leaned down to the Omega's ear, his blue tie trailing over the boy's spine, eliciting a shiver from him. Something about taking the boy while still fully clothed brought out some deep-seated primal satisfaction, dominating in even how much skin the Omega was allowed to enjoy. "Castiel. I want you to scream that name while I fuck you."

Dean let out a loud, long moan at the feeling of the huge cock filling him. He grappled at the edge of the desk, trying to push back into it, take all of it into his body. The feel of it inside of him scratched an itch he didn't realize had been bothering him. It felt so so good, and he couldn't imagine ever needing anything but this. He scrabbled to gain his footing, but the way he was being held forced him to be on his toes, hips getting bruised by the hand holding them and face pushed into the desk by another.

He felt so completely dominated and it was fantastic.

Castiel...oh God now he had something else to scream out while fantasizing, quickly set a punishing pace, sliding out slowly and fucking back in hard and fast. He hit something deep inside his body, pushing out noises Dean didn't even know he could make. "Cas--Oh, please please, right there, Cas!" The Omega knew he was babbling, but it all felt so good, and he never wanted this to end. He needed Castiel to make him feel like this all the time, knew that no one would ever be able to make him feel the way he felt right at that moment.

The Alpha growled out at the pretty sounds Dean made below him, loving the way the boy's skin looked with Castiel's marks on it. "You take my cock so well, look at you impaled on it. You're so tight and hot inside, I bet I'm the first one to see you this way. I'm going to ruin you for everyone else, Omega, because you are  _mine_." Castiel made sure to fuck forward hard to emphasize his words.

Dean was practically crying now, his own cock hard and untouched, hanging in the air. He wanted to touch so badly, but the position didn't allow him to reach for it, so he was at the mercy of the Alpha letting him come. Hiccups were making their way out of his system as the pleasure seemed to consume him. He continued his mantra of Castiel's name, allowing some gasped _please_ 's and  _Alpha_ through to entice the man to give him what he wanted. 

As Castiel felt his knot begin to grow he reached down to lift up the boy's right leg, hooking his hand under his knee to give himself more leverage. His left hand moved down to the back of Dean's throat, keeping him pinned down beneath him. Now his bitch was spread out and begging, unable to move and just having to take everything he was given. The Alpha within roared at the victory of his catch. He let his knot tease the rim of the Omega's dripping hole, pushing it in as it fully formed.

Dean let out a scream at the sensation of the knot finally pushing inside of him and filling him up. Oh God, he needed it, he needed something, so close. Hot breathe ghosted over the back of his now-exposed neck. "Come for me, Dean." Teeth sank in to his shoulder, and that was it, he was gone. Sensation wracked through his body, it felt as if he were being consumed in a tidal wave. He lost himself to the feeling, glowing within this perfect moment.

It felt as if he were fighting through a fog, hours later, although it was probably only minutes, to find himself in a new position. Dean was leaning back against a warm body, seated in a comfortable position. Castiel had navigated them into a chair while he was lost and he hummed at the feeling of the Alpha filling him up.

"Are you back with us now?" The deep voice vibrated against his back.

He nodded tiredly, "Yes. That was..." Dean brought a hand up to trail lightly over the tender skin of his shoulder where a bite mark stood proudly. "So, you mated me then?"

Castiel's arms wrapped around his waist, chin resting on the opposite shoulder of the bite. "Is that okay?"

Dean turned to meet the blue-eyed teacher over his shoulder. Sure, the man was almost 15 years older than him, and they'd have to navigate Dean's schooling, but it wasn't as if this sort of thing were unusual. "Yes, it's perfect." 

Castiel smiling, leaning in to give him a kiss (absurdly, he realized it was the first one they had shared), tender and so loving. He let out a sigh against the warm lips.

"Perfect."

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://deanwearslacepanties.tumblr.com)   
>  [Livejournal](http://deanwearslace.livejournal.com)


End file.
